


Mermaids

by MadMax03



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Freedom, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax03/pseuds/MadMax03
Summary: Mara reflects on her love one of Etheria's many peoples
Kudos: 1





	Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mermaids

Since coming to Etheria Mara had noticed many unusual things about the planet, strange and uncommon creatures, peoples of all different shapes and sizes and places, land formations that seemed too fantastical to be real.

However one thing make than anything else captured Mara's attention:

Mermaids. They seemed to be pretty common to Etheria, usually gathering in Silenias, since that was the water kingdom.

They fascinated Mara, the way they could go into the ocean and become one with the fish there. The way they could swim faster than the fastest water creature, and go to the deepest depths of the sea, where light was barely a thing anymore.

More than anything, Mara wanted to become like them. She wanted to be able to swim to the darkest depths of the oceans, go with the flow (quite literally), and just forget about all her duties as "saviour of Etheria", even if just for a short time.

However, until something like that could take place, a transformation that seemed only possible for the people of Silenias, Mara was just going to have to watch from the sidelines, content with the ability to at least swim at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge entry for fanfic Amino's July Monthly Challenge. One of the prompt's was "Mermaids" so I rolled with it.
> 
> I love mara, she is one of my favorite characters on she ra and I want to know more about her experiences on Etheria, since everything was different then what she previously knew from wherever she came from.
> 
> I think I'll turn this into a series


End file.
